Geologic formations below the surface of the earth may contain reservoirs of oil and gas, which are retrieved by drilling one or more boreholes into the subsurface of the earth. The boreholes are also used to measure various properties of the boreholes and the surrounding subsurface formations.
Unconventional formations are increasing employed for gas and oil exploration and production. Unconventional formations are typically low permeability formations that often require hydraulic fracturing or other techniques to stimulation hydrocarbon production. One challenge in exploiting and evaluating unconventional formations is the relative lack of logging data as compared to conventional formations.